The Unwritten Tales of Ichigo and Rukia
by Rae-Neko
Summary: a series of one-shots featuring Ichigo and Rukia. It's two different writers under one account, so there will be a large variety of styles and genres.
1. Rain

Hello! I'm Neko, and my sister Rae is up in her room playing on her DS. Er, nevermind, words in italics are hers^^. _Hi. _We've decided to do a collaborative series of oneshots for the Ichigo/Rukia pairing, so everything's going to be disconnected.

If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments _(and requests)_ they are always welcome. Just hit the review button at the end of the page. If you hate the story, please explain why and we'll be happy to take your thoughts into consideration.

We do not own the characters or Bleach _though I wish I owned Toushiro (cries in corner)_ I'm sure most of us do. Though Ichimaru is hotter by a landslide. _(whispers) She's delusional, but we'll let her dream._ We are making no money off of this and since I don't want to write this everytime I post something, it applies for all one-shots posted. Unless we say we own an OC or something.

Enjoy!

11235813213455

Ichigo hated the rain. It wasn't exactly a secret to everyone that he despised it, though the true reason for his hate was something no one truly understood. To him it represented his weakness, his faults and failures. It always seemed to drive his loved ones away.

First, his mother died protecting him. Then Rukia left to go to her execution, also protecting him. Both life changing events occurred on rainy nights.

So, once he managed to convince Rukia to be his, he never let her out of the house on rainy nights. His worst fear was that she would disappear on him one day. And going out in the rain would just be inviting fate to take her away from him permanently.

Irrational as it was, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to let Rukia run to the corner grocery store to get some milk for dinner. It was supposed to start raining soon.

She was angry because she needed to get the milk, but he wasn't letting her out and wasn't saying why. She yelled, calling him a stupid strawberry, saying that she could take care of herself just fine, she'd have her limited edition Chappy umbrella to protect her. He wasn't going to let fate have another shot at her though.

She was his, and he protected those he cared for. As his wife of 2 years, Rukia was his most cherished person, the one who drove the rain in his heart away. He'd spent 5 years trying to convince her to care for him, then the last 2 years making sure she stayed. He wasn't about to lose her to fate because she wanted to go walk to the store when it was raining.

He couldn't admit his fear of the rain to her though. Knowing Rukia, she'd never let him live it down, and would bring it up whenever she wanted to get a dig in. And when you plan to have a long mortal life and eternity in the afterlife with someone, that kind of thing was something to be kept under wraps and hidden far away from them.

As such, Ichigo refused to listen to her arguments about how unreasonable he was being. After an hour of trying to convince him, Rukia gave a final huff and stalked out of the living room. Ichigo knew that ignoring her in favor of _Hamlet_ probably wasn't the best idea if he wanted to avoid sleeping on the couch, but if he ignored her then she couldn't convince him to let her outside. He could hear the rain start up outside, creating a quiet symphony against the window glass.

The sudden slamming of a door had him bolting up off the couch he'd been lounging on. Dropping the book onto the ground he ran to the entry way. Glancing down, he noticed Rukia's boots missing. She'd deliberately ignored him and left. It was some goddamn MILK!!!

Shucking his slippers off, he grabbed his own shoes. After tying the strings into a quick knot, he opened the door and ran down the hallway of the apartment building. Ignoring the elevator Ichigo took the stairs two at a time down the three flights.

Reaching the bottom, he glanced around the lobby hoping to see Rukia waiting for him. Surely she realized he would come after her. After his look around yielded no results, Ichigo tore out of the building into the now pouring rain. Skidding to a stop he turned to the left. He ran as fast as his human legs could carry him, knowing the store she'd be going too.

Damn, why couldn't that girl just do what he asked. It's not like she'd die if she didn't have milk for one freaking day. He saw her just ahead, about to cross the street. Sprinting for all he was worth, he caught up to her as she was stepping into the crosswalk. Pulling her back, he about had a heart attack as a car that had been going down the street what was obviously over the speed limit, drove through the red light.

It went right over the spot Rukia would have been if he hadn't grabbed onto her, splashing them both with muddy water, along with several other pedestrians who had been staring at them.

" And now you know why I didn't want you to go out. You're always getting into trouble."

Rukia, being the even-tempered, lovely wife she was, answered with a kick to the shin, turning around to walk back home. Ichigo glanced one more time at the spot where she'd almost been hit.

" I really hate the rain."


	2. Love Story at Prom

**This is Rae speaking. I apologize for the long delay. I get side tracked very easily, and also have to keep up with my other account, as well as the requests for storys and drawings I recieve in real life. I hope you enjoy this small oneshot I wrote. (after revising four different times). Neither Neko nor I own Bleach. This oneshot was inspired by Love Story by Taylor Swift. Enjoy and please Review. Arigatou.**

"I look ridiculous." Ichigo grumbled yet again as he fixed his tie.

"Nonsense, my boy. Your the spitting image of me when I was your age." Isshin said loudly, a proud smile on his face. Ichigo winched at the mental image of himself looking like his dad. It wasn't a pretty picture.

"My little boy is growing up to become a man. Come here and give daddy a hu-ugh!" Isshin fell to the floor after having his face meet Ichigo's foot.

Ichigo growled under his breathe, annoyed at his father's antics. Sometimes the old man was just to much of a pain. Scratch that, most of the time he was a pain. Ichigo glanched upwards as his father started to sit up, mumbling with tears in his eyes that his son was now a man. Ichigo cursed when he saw the time.

"Damn it! I don't have time for this. I'm outta here." He slammed the door before his father could make a last ditch attempt to hug his son. Honestly. What kind of man gets all gushy over a school dance? Ichigo was couldn't help but think that his father was the only one who would. He shuddered at that. He could only pray that he didn't end up like that.

* * *

"Ichigo my man! Tonights the night! I'm going to get one of the popular hotties to dance with me!" Keigo exclaimed.

The orange haired teenager shrugged out of Keigo's headlock, having been ambushed from behind by his 'best' friend. He continued to look around the dance room, eyes on the look out for someone. "Who're you looking for, Ichigo? Rukia?" Ichigo's second (and more sensible) best friend Mizuiro, asked.

"No." He answered to quickly, causing Keigo to smirk and Mizuiro to look worried. If Keigo kept his mouth shut, there might not be any blood shed. "Sure, buddy. Sor if you're not going after Rukia, can I have her?"

Mizuiro sighed. He should have known better. Expecting Keigo to keep his mouth shut was like wishing for a movie star babe to notice a fat boy. Mizuiro thought the latter was more likely to happen than the former.

Ichigo knew what Keigo was trying to do, but that didn't stop him from wanting to take out Zangetsu and chop up his friend till no one would be able to recognize him. Keigo seemed to see the blatent murder in Ichigo's eyes and was quick to run, claiming he saw a cheerleader. Mizuiro followed, making sure his friend didn't do anything foolish.

Ichigo watched his friend's retreat. "Idiot."

He went back to looking for a troublesome, pain-in-the-neck, chappy-obessessed, romance novel loving, female soul reaper. Or in the words fo the official Ichigo translation guide (sold at Urahara's shop), Rukia Kuchiki.

He had told that girl to be here on time. He knew time didn't differ that much between the living world and Soul Society. "I should have offered to buy her a chappy doll or something. Then she'd show up on time." Ichigo muttered to himself.

In his search, he noticed Karin and Yuzu over by the consession stand. Both being freshmen, they would not have been allowed to attend the dance, but Karin had won the gold medal in a soccer tounament and was here as the representative of the soccer team. Yuzu was on the decoration committee and was naturally invited as thanks for her hard work.

Their dad had burst into tears for two reasons at this. One, his baby girls were going to a prom dance where there would be boys. Second, because Karin was wearing dress pants and jacket instead of a dress.

Luckily, this kept the boys away from his sister, and her glare kept the boy's away from Yuzu.

"If you don't want the drinks spiked, I suggest you help me find my vice-captain, Kurosaki." A male voice said. A very familiar male voice. One that Ichigo really DID NOT want to here at this time.

The replacement soul reaper turned around, than looked down a little. There, standing in a black tux with an ice blue tie, was the captain of the Tenth Squad in Soul Society, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro? What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo couldn't decide if he was baffled or annoyed.

Toshiro's right eye twitched at the younger man's (After all, Toushiro was older than he looked) familiar way of speaking. "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you. And as to your question."

Toushiro looked around the crowed room with an irritated look. "My vice-captain dragged me here. It was our turn to moniter the living world and she found out about this party from Miss Inoue. Before I lost her, I saw her sneak a small bottle of vodka from her dress. My assumption is that she feels it to be her 'duty' to 'liven' up the party, if you will."

Just great. Ichigo couldn't decide which was worse. The fact that his *coughdatecough* was late, or the fact that his sisters (he couldn't care less about the rest of the students. They could take care of themselves) were likely to end up drunk and taken advantage of. At least, Yuzu would be. Karin would probably become a she-devil and de-man the poor sap that tried to take her on.

"Fine. Fine. I'll find the woman."

Toshiro nodded, feeling slight relief. Who knew just how much paper work would added on to his already oversized pile if word about Matsumoto's actions got back to headquarters. Rather than risk it, he had to find that woman.

* * *

"Damn it. I really don't have the time for this. How hard is it to miss a woman with orange red hair and a big chest anyway? How does that woman hide? You'd think half the male population would have seen her by now." Ichigo grumbled.

"Well. It sounds like you've been busy." A female voice said, sounding amused at Ichigo's frustrated expression.

"You have no idea, Rukia. Honestly, how hard is it to find just...one......person."

Silence reigned.

*Urahara's shop*

Tessai was whistling as he swept the outside entry way. He smiled when he saw a small group of birds chirping nearby. "What a peaceful day this is."

_**"RUKIA!"**_

The earth seemed to quake at the loud cry, birds scattering, even as Tessai stumbled and landed on the ground. Urahara staggered out of his store, hat lopsided.

"What was that? Sounded like our orange haired friend." Urahara questioned. Tessai didn't reply as he removed the broom from atop his head. So much for peaceful.

* * *

Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki calmly removed the chappy shaped earplugs that she always kept on hand for situations such as this. The whole school was quiet, apart from the music, everyone trying to find the source of the extremely loud cry.

"Feeling better?" She asked the now panting Ichigo, who was trying to fill his depleted lungs with air. Once he straightened up, he looked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I do actually. Anyway, what kept you?"

A dark look came upon Rukia's face. "My brother was following me."

A shiver ran up Ichigo's spine. The first time that the captain of Soul Society's 6th Squad, Byakuya Kuchiki, had found out that Ichigo and Rukia were dating, Ichigo had almost lost that which made him a man in the confrontation. It had only been Rukia's blocking the attack that saved Ichigo's pride (in more ways than one). After that display, the two had been sneaking around behind the man's back, though he sometimes came close to catching them.

Shaking the dark thoughts from his mind, Ichigo did a mock cough to clear his throat, then extended his arm at an angle. "Would you like to dance?"

Rukia looked shocked at the gentleman manners that Ichigo was displaying. (He isn't exactly known for them after all) She quickly recovered with a smile, placing her hand delicately on the crook of his arm. "Why yes, I would."

Ichigo walked her down to the dance floor. However, right before they began, he paused, looking puzzled. Rukia looked up at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I could have sworn that there was something I was supposed to be doing, but I can't remember. Must not be important, whatever it is."

And they started to dance.

Neither noticed the dark aura standing in a corner of the room, sharpening his blade while invisible to human eyes.

* * *

"Come on, shortie. Loosen up. Life's to short to be so glum, even if your already dead." A very drunk Karin said as she leaned over Toshiro's shoulder, a seemingly innocent glass of punch being waved in his face. The white haired captain merely glared at any man that came close to where he sat. Since he had been too late to stop his vice-captain, it was his responsibility to make sure that nothing happened to Matsumoto and the other two female victims of the older woman's deviousness. Karin and Yuzu. While Karin was still awake and had made it her duty to tempt Toshiro to drink as well, Matsumoto and Yuzu were sound asleep on a bench, leaning against eachother.

"This is going to be a long night."

~END~


	3. Sharada

He often wondered what went on in her head. Fellow ice user or not, the girl was completely unique.

She killed her Lieutenant, gave her powers to a hot-headed human who looked like her dead lieutenant, acdepted her execution with grace, then later killed an Espada.

Truly a unique individual, with an intresting past career wise.

From what little he knew of her private life, she was also one to ignore all propiety with friends. A complete opposite from the cool, proud Kuchiki face she put on for everyone else.

Truly a person worth knowing, Kuchiki Rukia, if only to find out how she defied all the rules without seeming to. Yet, that hot-headed, impulsive idiot always got in the way of his introducing himself to the young Kuchiki.

Really, how was he supposed to create a rapport with her if she only saw him as a captain. Kurosaki Ichigo was quickly becoming a nuisance.

Deciding that today was going to be the day he finally got to make Rukia an acquataince, he put even more effort into finishing the day's paperwork.

He managed to complete it by noon. As it was a very sunny day in Seireti, he stopped by the 12th districts markets, getting 3 watermelons as a peace offering.

From the gossip, Rukia was at times temperamental and he had no desire to be attacked by the girl. He had seen her fight. No matter that she wan unseated, she could probably hurt him easily, especially as he had no intention of fighting back.

With the watermelons acquired, he opened his senses to the reiatsu around him. If he could get even a glimpse of Rukia's then.....there it was!

He immediately shunpoed in the direction of her reiatsu, sensing her by herself. Judging by the amount of energy she was giving off, Rukia was either practising with Sode-no-Shirayuki or really pissed off.

Hoping it was the former, he sped up even more. The sooner he got there, the more time he could spend trying to figure her out before Kurosaki decided to arrive with his usual bad timing.

He slowed down, stopping as he arrived at a large creek, though it was still too small to be considered a river.

Rukia was standing there with Sode-no-Shirayuki held in front of her, pointing at a slightly downward angle while she held her arms almost straight out in front of her. She was staring at her sword, a slight frown on her face.

Well, at least he didn't have to make up a good conversation starter now.

"What are you doing Kuchiki?"

She jumped about a foot, emitting a high pitched squeak. Truning around while raising her sword up into a defensive position, she glared at him on reflex. Two blinks and an open mouth later, Rukia sheathed her sword and bowed.

"I didn't realize you were there. I apologize for my rude behavior Captain Hitsugaya."

Rukia said all this with her cool and calm Kuchiki face on.

Feeling slightly irritated (for possibly the first time ever) at her formal tone, he was still moderately pleased at the glances Rukia kept throwing at his pack of watermelons. Apparently the heat could bother Kuchiki's. Who would have thought?

"Why are you here instead of attending to your duties, Kuchiki?"

"I was given time to recover by Captain Ukitake. There was an accident on a mission several days ago."

"And Kurosaki wasn't there?"

Now that was something new. As far as he knew the boynever left her side when she was out in the human world.

"I can take care of myself Captain."

There it was, that slight slip of the Kuchiki face.

"And that's why you're on leave for an injury?"

A bit more. Just a little more prodding until the girl would break.

" I was told to use the time to improve my abilities. I recovered several days ago."

Was that a frown? Her irritation was obvious either way.

"Kuchiki, I suggest learning to control your reiatsu as a starting point rather then glaring at your sword."

And there was the snap! Looking enraged Rukia opened her mouth to start yelling. Suddenly, there was a new reiatsu in the area.

A scowl flitted across his features before being replaced by icy indeifference. There was that Kurosaki brat, standing behind Kuchiki as she stared up at him. Her mouth was still hanging open, though more from shock than anger now.

"No need to start attacking short stuff here Rukia." growled Kurosaki in his deep voice.

"What are you doing here!"

It seemed Rukia had recovered from her shock, now glaring up at the brat. Probably better to keep his mouth shut and let her rip into the boy.

"Urahara told me about you being attacked."

Now the idiot was frowning as well.

"What I do is neither your's or Urahara's freakin business!!"

With a stomp on his foot, forcing Kurosaki to grit his teeth to avoid screaming from the pain, Rukia strode towards him.

Feeling slightly wary, as from all his reports he knew she could be deadly, he stood his ground. But even he couldn't contain his surprise when Rukia grabbed his arm, dragging him along with her.

The brat was standing there holding his foot, looking just as flabbergasted as he himself felt though he wasn't such a fool as to show it. He still had some pride.

"You're coming with me and you're sharing that watermelon. It's too hot to deal with stupid strawberries."

And with that last bit she looked over her shoulder with a glare at the boy and a final parting comment.

"Don't you dare come find us until you understand the fact that I can take care of myself!"

It seemed like this time Kurosaki wouldn't interfere with his plans. Maybe he should have tried watermelon sooner.

112358122134551123581321345511235813213455

**Neko**- This feels more like a HitsuRuki then a IchiRuki. I really didn't mean for that to happen. It just kinda took over my original idea. I had absolutely no control

**Rae**- And as long as I am breathing, there will be NO HitsuRuki here!

**Neko**- heheh... *starts to inch away*

**Rae**- And while I'm at it! No Momo with him as well! -_- #

**Neko**- No need to worry about Momo^_^ Now if you all don't mind, my sister dearest looks like she's just realizing what's happening. Best run cause now she's looking a bit deadly. Review please, or at least add to story alert. It make me happy. Buh-bye *takes off in the opposite direction of the computer*


	4. Cold Shoulder

Rae: alright. I admit it. I get distracted VERY easily. I have a short attention span for most things unless CONSTANTLY reminded. (mainly being threatened by my YOUNGER sister) ANyway, here it is. Not much, Kittyluck is the better Bleach writer. I'm the better Resident Evil writer though. Hehe

Cold Shoulder

This couldn't be happening. She was right in front of him, yet...somehow, Rukia never seemed so far away. Even when they had just met and were fighting all the time (though they still do) she had seemed...familiar to him. As if she had experienced a loss that scarred her mentally as Ichigo had.

Now, here she was, walking away from him. Leaving with the two strange soul reapers. Damnit all! Why? Why was she leaving?

He still had to keep his promise. Sure, she didn't know about it, but that didn't mean he was exempted from it. He still had to repay her for saving both his family and himself. And all the other times she had saved his butt because he was hot headed.

Damnit, Rukia. Don't follow. Stay here.

He wanted to yell that out, yet his body didn't have the strength. He didn't know why, but that last look Rukia had given him made him feel like she was saying goodbye.

Forever.

Slowly, Ichigo raised a hand out towards the smaller, female soul reaper. As if that alone would stop her.

He watched through bleary eyes as the strange door that Renji-guy had opened up closed behind Rukia.

Damnit. Damnit! DAMNIT!

TBC_

Short, but I thought that this episode suited the 'Cold Shoulder' requirement. Bye.


	5. Strawberry

"Will you hurry it up already!"

The exasperated voice rang through the park, drawing glances from couples and families that were passing through it or having a picnic. After seeing the irate young man with orange hair glaring at the girl next to him, with short, raven black hair and long bangs, they glanced away. To them it was just another lover's quarrel.

"Shut up already, stupid strawberry. I'm trying to decide what flavor I want."

Apparently, the young girl wasn't going to take it lying down.

"You've been standing in front of this cart for a minute, and you had the ten minutes it took us to walk here to decide. Make up your mind already."

"I don't want to have to buy another snow cone. Therefore, this one needs to be perfect and I will take as much time as I want."

"You always get grape, just go for that. Or better yet, don't get anything if you can't decide. Unlike you, I actually have to worry about grades. We have a test tomorrow in history, stupid midget. I need to study today, what with you carting me across town to shop yesterday."

"This is far more important, strawberry. And yesterday was the last day to get the limited edition Pink Chappy Stationary Set!!!"

"Your snowcone is not more important than my study time."

"I can just give you the answers if your that worried, strawberry. I know it all already."

"Alot of good it does me with the information in your head, _I_ need to remember it. And stop calling me strawberry!"

"Here you go miss, one strawberry snow cone." The normally friendly snow-cone man held a bright red snow cone out to Rukia with a strained smile stretched freakishly across his face. He was having a clown moment by the looks of him. "Free of charge this time, just for the young couple. Now if you could just move along?"

Both glanced behind themselves, to see a line had started to form behind them.

Blushing, Rukia grabbed Ichigo as well as the snow cone and quickly started walking away. After a few minutes speed walking, Rukia slowed down to a stroll, seeming to be thinking about something.

"Wonder why he gave me a strawberry one?"

After a quizzical glance at the snow cone, Rukia lightly shrugged as if deciding the answer was unimportant and started licking it up. No point letting it go to waste.

Trailing behind her, hand still firmly in Rukia's grasp, Ichigo looked to be in shock, face as red as his hair. Strawberry red.


	6. Again

"Again!"

"One, maam. Two, maam. Three, maam."

"Wrong! Again!"

"One, maam. Two, maam."

"AGAIN!"

"One, ma-"

"AGAIN!"

"Damn it, Rukia! Just how long are you going to make me do push-ups?"

Rukia, dressed in military uniform, crouched in front of Ichigo's face.

"Until you complete one hundred perfect ones. Any soul reaper should be able to do them with one hand and be ready to do more. I'm letting you use both hands, and you can't even reach ten."

Ichigo could fel a twitch occur in his left eye.

"I have no problem with the number and all-"

He glared at Rukia.

"But why do I have so many people on my back!?"

Rukia looked up, where Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, Kon (In Ichigo's body), and Chappy (In Rukia's gigai) all sat on a long bench resting on Ichigo's back.

She lifted up a book.

"It say's to apply heavy strain on the vic- trainee. So it must be right."

Ichigo caught sight of the title.

'101 Ways to Torture Someone'

"RUKIA!"

**I'm sorry!!!! I lost the story(written by Rae) and only just found it. And she hasn't sent back the story I asked her to edit for me. I have had no recent inspiration so it's been difficult writing anything with all my school work. I hope no one has lost faith in us. It's all my fault. Totally sorry, hate me if you will. Just review to let us know what you think of the story? This was written by Rae while she was at basic training.**


	7. Songs

**Truth Beneath the Rose Within Temptation**

Swish, clang, jump back, sprint forward.

Block, strike. Breath.

"How can you hurt her!"

"Ichigo, stop it! It was my fault. Please, stop!"

"No! You did nothing wrong!"

"Yes I did, it was my fault. I'll accept it. Just stop. You'll get hurt!"

"Believe in me, Rukia."

Widened eyes, gathering tears. A haunted look passed over her face, grief gathering in her body.

Shaking, she cried to herself.

"I do believe in you, Ichigo."

"Then I'll protect you. Just wait, you're coming home with me!"

"Stupid fool. Don't you dare die."

A smirk over the shoulder, bright eyes laughing.

"As if I'd lose to anyone midget."

An answering smile. Everything would be fine.

**11 out of 10 Play**

Really, did the idiot truly not know what Orihime was doing? It wasn't a secret that she was in love with Grimmjow. The fool was just asking to get hurt.

"Ichigo, she'll leave you once Grimmjow comes around. He always does. Remember Ishida."

"She won't do that to me Rukia. She cares for me."

"Orihime loves Grimmjow above all else."

"You'll see Rukia, I'll make her forget him."

"Just so you know, I'll be waiting for your crying face."

**Whoever Brings the Night Nightwish**

Flashing lights and a pounding bass filled the club. People danced on the floor, bodies mixing together into a single mass. Standing apart from it, a lone girl danced, at once a part yet still separate. Ichigo looked over, eyes following her every move. Truly a beautiful butterfly. She'd make a fine bride.

Gliding onto the floor, he moved towards her with a single minded intent. To make the beauty his forever. To fill that bare neck with the scars of his bite, to show everyone that she was his. That she would always belong to him. A King always needed his Queen.

**Photograph Nickelback**

It was faded, torn and tattered. A single memory of his past life. The place he used to live no longer existed. The war tore it apart. Hurt him immeasurably.

"Ichigo, never forget where you came from. It made you who you are."

"Rukia…"

Standing up on her tiptoes, she pulled his face down, feathering a kiss onto his lips.

"Goodbye is only forever if you forget what it is you said goodbye to."

"It hurts Rukia."

"Don't regret it Ichigo. Just know I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you."

She only smiled.

**Fog Bound** **Blake Neely**

"Come on people. Hurry it up, we don't want to lose them."

"Shove it Renji, we're going already."

"It's a _royal_ ship though! Who knows what treasures on it!!"

"How about you both shut up and get ready to board. We're almost on it."

A scowling Ichigo looked down on both Renji and Ishida.

"Aye, aye Captain."

"And don't forget, the Princess is mine."

** I felt so bad about the lack of updates, I decided to do something I said I wouldn't do. I put my MP3 on shuffle, and wrote for the duration of the songs. It's short, and unedited. So I deeply apologize. Hopefully, I'll get my edited, longer chapter back from Rae soon though. She's out of the hosiptal, idiot got bronchitis and ended up in the emergency room. **

** MEA's at my school for the rest of the week, so I'll try and churn out some more chapters to make up for the lack of summer updating. Something about school just triggers my mind. If you have a prompt request, just leave a review or pm me. I check e-mails alot.**

**Lastly, I'd like to send a shout out to the people who have reviewed. **

**First to kaiserkawaii short but still very appreciated. Hope you like the others as well.**

**Next to Cinthia7483 glad you like them. I hope these meet your expectations! And yes it is good that Rukia got her ice cream. **


End file.
